Public Restroom Quickie
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: The name says it all. A Christmas gift from me! Rated M cause it is.


[Public Restrooms? Nah they're more like Public Sex-rooms. And hey why not do it before Christmas?]

Reg!Kevin x Rev!Edd

* * *

><p>"What are we even looking for, Pumpkin?" Edd asked as they walked through the fairly large Peach Creek Mall. Kevin had told him he had wanted go there for a Christmas Gift ideas. He never elaborated on why, but Edd just shrugged and followed him to the huge outlet cluttered building anyway.<p>

"Nothing really, I just wanna try somethin' out."

Well, that's suspicious as hell.

Edd lifts a brow. "What would that be?"

"This." Kevin smirks as he sees the bathrooms in sight and pushes him in, making the swimmer stumbles a bit. "Ugh, this place is filthy." Eddward whines as he regains his balance.

Kevin then walks in behind him, locking the bathroom door as a slight afterthought and examined the room. The place wasn't small in the slightest and was fairly large. Kevin grinned at this, because that meant they had enough room to do as they pleased. "Chill Dee. I thought you didn't care about that stuff anymore. Plus, it's pretty clean. I mean, we've done this in alleys and parks. Even sometimes on the roof at school and even in the janitors closet. How is a bathroom in a mall any different?"

The raven scowled. "It is different, Pumpkin. You always say that then start trying to distract me!" He gasped when he was pushed to the floor. "Kevin Barr, get off me!"

"Come on Dee." Kevin cooed into the ravens neck as he laid over Edd. "You know ya want it." He says while unbuckling the raven belt, hand wandering into the waistband swimmers boxers, fisting the ravens cock into full hardness.

Eddward, who was totally caught of guard arched into the touch. "Ngh, P-Pumpkin!" Kevin's hands were so warm and rough that he couldn't help moaning a second time. But he wasn't going to let this slide, the redhead isn't the only one with hidden agendas.

"That's not my name Dee. Say my name." Kevin ordered.

"Kevin."

"Good boy." He said smiling in triumph, unknowing of Edd's new intentions.

Just as expected, his smile soon fades as he's flipped over by the raven who's mouth now resembled the smile Kevin had moments before. Now straddling his lovers hips, the swimmer striping off his shirt and beanie. "Guess it's not your victory anymore Kevin." He purrs. "If we are doing this then I am in charge. Sit back and I'll do all the work." The raven coos running his slender, yet, strong hands down Kevin's chest until reaching the hem of his shirt and tugging until the other pulls it off for him. Then with nimble fingers the swimmer unzips the jocks jeans.

Kevin doesn't hesitate to just lets him do as he pleases. This may have been the redheads idea, but he really liked it when Eddward took the lead. Edd may not say it out loud, but he was way more experienced in sex with both genders. Kevin only had a few quick fucks and dated girls only to break up with them later. This was more then sex even if it's just a quick lay in the mall bathroom. It's something they both can admit and agree to, but later since the fun was about to begin.

Eddward realizes this too and licks his lips at the sight of the redheads bare member and leans down to lick up and down the sides, shuddering at the taste. He then licks around the tip with practiced ease and goes down again to nip at the sides. Kevin grunts at his light teasing and places his hand on the back of the ravens neck, silently encouraging him to do more. Getting the hint in the redheads touch Edd devourers Kevin's cock whole without any trouble at all. This causes the redhead to throw his head back with a chocked groan of Edd's names.

"Fuck!" The jock rasped. Shit, how the hell did he always forget that Edd didn't have gag reflex?!

Edd hums around the member lodged down his throat, swallowing with hidden excitement. His saliva mixes with the pre-cum that starts leaking from the tip and he moans around the dripping cock. Fuck, he loved giving Kevin blow jobs. It made him feel empowered when the redhead begged him to go faster or moaned brokenly when his teeth scraped against the surface. He had a love for teasing his lover into submission. Kevin also knew this, but felt it was best that they didn't take too long on the for-play since they were in a public restroom. "Hurry up, Edd."

The raven sighed as he leaned back from the redheaded teens shaft. "Fine, but don't complain about how your going to want a full blow job after this." He says snippily as he takes off his jeans and underwear. He does the same for the jocks remaining clothing and tossing them where their shirts are. Hearing Kevin groan at the view, Edd roiled his eyes. His lover could probably get off just seeing him naked.

"You're such a dirty old man in a teenage body, Pumpkin." The swimmer declares as he mounts the redheads hips again, making sure his entrance was over the other males heavily dripping member.

Kevin smirks. "You know you like it."

Edd rolls his eyes again, hating that Kevin was right. He decides to let the overly smug jock win this petty argument and trusts down on the others cock. He grits his teeth as he forces it all the way to the hilt, breath coming out ragged.

"Shit, babe are you okay! You should have prepped yourself."

"Spits not the best kind of lube."

"Then get some soap!"

"There isn't any soap you incompetent dumbass!" Edd seethed as he starts ridding Kevin to get him to shut up. It was already annoying to get fucked in a dirty public bathroom, one without sanitary implements, but he's at his limit if he has to argue about lube. He's just lucky that he was still a little stretched from the encounter they had just a few hours before they decided to go to the mall.

"Ah, fuck Ed. You're gonna hurt yourself." The jock rasps, placing his hands on the swimmers gyrating hips.

"Mmmf, s-shut up, K-Kevin." Edd mummers breathily while riding Kevin as hard as he could. Granted it was kinda hard to do without lube, but a little pain never ceased in making him horny. In fact he'd go as far to say he got off on the pain. It made the sex more exciting. Shit, maybe even doing it in a pubic area made it exciting too, but he'll never admit that to Kevin. "Kevin t-touch me."

"S-sure thing babe." Kevin starts jacking Edd off lazily with one of his hands and the raven throws his head back with a throaty moan. Sweat is now covering their body's as both teens are so close to reaching bliss. After another bounce on Kevin's cock Edd comes with the redhead following afterwards.

"We should totally do that again." Kevin says as Edd shakily gets up to get dressed.

"Sadly we can't do that pumpkin."

The redhead raises a brow while getting dressed too. "Why not."

The swimmer rolls his eyes. "Because I'd rather be fucked in a bed than a dirty bathroom tiled floor for our second round." He says snappishly before zipping up his pants, throwing on his shirt and beanie before walking out of the restroom.

/::::

"So did you find out what you wanted for your Christmas gift idea, pumpkin?" Eddward asked playfully as they laid in bed. Kevin pretends to think about it before rolling on top of Edd and attacking his partners neck with rough bits and open mouth kisses.

With a sexy purr he says, "Nah, I've got everything I want right here."

Eddward smiles. "Me too."


End file.
